Girls' Reign
by Doll Peach
Summary: The story revolving around world-famous j-pop girl group Girls' Reign, with members Rise, Momoko, Tatsuki and Hime. Because these girls were born with glitter in their veins. AU. (Ichiruki is the most focused pairing because I'm biased.)
1. Urahara Entertainment Mini Guide

_Introduction_

* * *

**PART A: INTRODUCING URAHARA ENTERTAINMENT**

Urahara Ent. was founded in 2009, putting out a few smaller artists before striking it big with Girls' Reign. The company is run by CEO Urahara Kisuke. His wife, Shihoin Yoruichi, is the health manager and dance teacher of Girls' Reign. They have 2 adopted children in high school.

**PART B: INTRODUCING GIRLS' REIGN**

In 2011, a 4-member j-pop girl group debuted under Urahara entertainment, by the name of _Girls' Reign. _Their debut song was titled, "My Angel", and so, their fanbase name was chosen as Angel. The group became well known after release of the song "I Don't Care".

In order, the members are Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Orihime Inoue. Their debut was tough, as was the rigorous training they went through to prepare for it. However, all their hard work paid off, as they became known worldwide for the music and talent.

**PART C: GIRLS' REIGN MANAGEMENT**

1.** Urahara Kisuke;** CEO and founder of their company. They are signed to the company via a 3-year contract. Mostly, he is in charge of their paychecks, as well as handling scandals.

2\. **Shihoin Yoruichi;** the health manager and dance teacher of Girls' Reign. She teaches them all of the choreography for new songs. She also keeps track of their eating and exercise habits.

3\. **Matsumoto Rangiku;** the main makeup artist.

4\. **Ishida Uryu;** the main stylist. He is in charge of all their clothing- when they go to fanmeetings, live concerts, as well as the clothing they wear in music videos. He is a famous designer as well.

5\. **Kurosaki Ichigo;** Girls' Reign's main manager and bodyguard. If the girls are outside, there is a 99% chance he is with them. It is his job to get them through crowds and crowds of fans safely.

6\. **Sado Yasutora;** Girls' Reign second manager and bodyguard. He is Ichigo's right hand man, doing the same job he does.


	2. End of LA Tour

_"Girls' Reign! Girls' Reign! Girls' Reign! Girls' Reign!"_

The crowds cheered loudly in the stadium as the four girls on stage bowed deeply, their leader being the first to straighten up. Kuchiki Rukia smiled brightly as the crowds cheered and screamed, raising her lavender colored mic to her lips, she called out loudly, "Angels! Thank you so much for today! I love you!"

Inoue also raised her pink mic up, "We had so much fun with you! We'll come again!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Rukia moved back, taking Momo's hand as the girls stood in straight line, holding each other's hands as they bowed once more, before waving to the crowds and walking off the stage.

As soon as they were backstage, Ichigo handed them bottles of water as their dance teacher, Yoruichi, handed them towels, "Good job girls! That was the last concert for 2014 tour. Its a wrap!"

All four of the members sat down on the spare couch backstage. Inoue stretched lightly, calling out as she saw Manager Sado return from the stage area, "Sado-kun, did we do well? We did right?" his response was to ruffle the orange haired girls head gently. Uryu, who was putting away some things as well, remarked, "You always do well, Inoue-san," causing Inoue to blushing lightly.

Rukia raising the bottle to her lips as Tatsuki complained, "The tour's ended, but we have our new mv releasing in two days, so that means we have to do a comeback!"

Momo chimed in, taking her earpiece off, "And Rukia and I have a photoshoot with Vivi tomorrow!"

"No pain no gain, girls!" Yoruichi teased, flicking a strand of her long, dyed-purple hair over her shoulder, "You'll get everything done, don't worry."

"For now," Ichigo appeared with a black case, he opened it carefully, "Everyone give me your mics. You guys have 3 hours to rest, because we have a flight back to Tokyo at 9. Get your things." he took everyone's microphones, placing them back in the case carefully as the girls retrieved their personal items.

Afterwards, Sado and Ichigo got the girls into the large, black sedan, Sado getting in the driver's seat to go to their hotel located in Los Angeles, California.

Once they had reached the hotel, the girls were eager to eat something and get some sleep before their flight at 9. The rooms were 2 beds each; Orihime and Momo sharing one, and Tatsuki and Rukia sharing one. Sado and Ichigo also had their own room. The three girls as well as Sado went in the sedan to pick up some American food. Rukia stayed behind, being the last to shower, she asked the girls to go on without her.

After her shower, Rukia put on a simple white t shirt and a pair of animal-print tights, sitting in her room, she scrolled on the internet on her phone, seeing the fantaken pictures of today's concert when there was a knock at the door. It was Ichigo.

She opened the door eagerly, smiling as the door closed behind him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

He smiled softly as he moved back, taking her hands gently, "Good job today."

She smiled at this, "Thanks."

He pulled her into the room, sitting on the foot of her bed, he patted the space next to him, "Sit down."

Rukia sat, looking at him with a curious smile. Ichigo reached and took her hands, staring at her simply, "Rukia. You know I love you."

It wasn't that she didn't know it. It was just that Ichigo wasn't the type to blurt things like that all the time. She blushed lightly, staring into his eyes, "I know."

Ichigo smiled lightly as he continued, "..I know it's hard for you sometimes. Whether its the work load, the tight schedules, or trying to handle all the fame.. but I'll always be here for you. Not just as your manager.. as your friend, as your lover, as anything you need me to me."

Ichigo reached into his pocket, Rukia's eyes widening as he pulled a pretty blue box out, the lid labeled _Tiffany &amp; co_., "Rukia... will you marry me?"

She took the box from him, opening it slowly, her eyes lit up at the pretty, thin silver band. "Ichigo.. yes, I will!"

* * *

_Meet Girls' Reign!_

* * *

**Name:** Rukia Kuchiki  
**Stage name:** Rise  
**DOB:** January 14  
**Age:** 21  
**Height:** 4''8  
**Weight:** 73 lbs.  
**Hair color:** Black  
**Eye color:** Indigo  
**Mic color:** Lavender  
**Info:** Rukia, better known as Girls' Reign's Rise, is the leader and main vocal of the group. Angels refer to her as "little leader" or "ice princess". There is a huge scandal that has been going on for a very long time, regarding her relationship with Girls' Reign main manager, Kurosaki Ichigo, as there have been many photos and evidences possibly proving a romantic relationship between the two. However, Urahara ent. has not released any statements regarding this matter.

**Name:** Momo Hinamori  
**Stage name:** Momoko  
**DOB:** June 3  
**Age:** 21  
**Height:** 4''11  
**Weight:** 86 lbs.  
**Hair Color:** Dark brown  
**Eye color:** brown  
**Mic color:** baby blue  
**Info:** Momoko is a main vocal of Girls' Reign. Angels refer to her as the "older baby" of the group. Momoko is considered the "pure one" of the group, as there has never been a scandal released regarding her.

**Name:** Tatsuki Arisawa  
**Stage name:** Tatsuki  
**DOB:** July 17  
**Age:** 20  
**Height:** 5''1  
**Weight:** 90 lbs.  
**Hair color:** Black  
**Eye color:** grey-blue  
**Mic color:** lime green  
**Info:** Tatsuki is Girls' Reign's lead rapper. She is considered the tomboy of the group, famously known for rocking a cute boycut for the 4 years since Girls' Reign's debut. She and Orihime are childhood friends. It is also known that she knew Girls' Reign main manager Kurosaki Ichigo as a child. Angels refer to her as Girls' Reign's "Hidden Dragon". There were rumors about her possibly dating a friend by the name of Asano Keigo, but Tatsuki quickly shot the rumors down, stating clearly that they were "just friends".

**Name:** Orihime Inoue  
**Stage name:** Hime  
**DOB:** September 3  
**Age:** 19  
**Height:** 5''2  
**Weight:** 108 lbs.  
**Hair color:** Burnt orange  
**Eye color:** Brown  
**Mic color:** baby pink  
**Info:** She is the youngest in the group, and the main dancer. She nicknames herself as Girls' Reign's "Light Vocal" because her singing voice is soft, vibrato-less and 1-toned. However, where she lacks at singing, she more than makes up for in dancing. Angels nickname her the "giant baby" of the group, because she is the youngest, but the tallest of the girls. She is also the face of the group, as her male fanbase is considered huge. There are a few rumors about her and Girls' Reign main designer Uryu Ishida possibly dating, but Urahara ent. has not released a statement regarding this.


	3. 3 Month Break pt 1

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN TO GO ON 3 MONTH BREAK**

_ Earlier today, Urahara ent. released a statement about the much loved girl group. As their second world tour was completed last week, it has been decided that Girls' Reign's next comeback will be delayed until October, lasting three months. This has been decided, as Urahara ent. explained, to provide the members with enough time to relax after their grueling tour schedules. Though fans were eagerly awaiting their next comeback with the release of their next MV, this news may be a bit dissapointing to all. What do you think? Is Urahara ent. doing the right thing?_

Leave a comment | Sign up

Comments

**himelover212** aww, that sucks, I was looking forward to the new mv. well, at least the girls can relax a lot! relax a lot and come back in october my hime!

**mralmondzzz** I hope their comeback concept will be a sexy one

**l3tsdanc3** tatsuki better get a longer rap verse in this song or else

* * *

Momo gathered her long hair back into a ponytail before picking up her little white purse and placing on her luggage cart as she wheeled it out. She glanced at her iphone, looking at the message her childhood friend, Toshiro, had sent to her. He had said that he was already waiting in his car outside the airport. She placed her phone in her bag, pushing the cart outside, and going right, 2 airport security men walking with her to make sure nobody disturbed her. Her eyes brightened at spotting the white-haired young man standing next to a black lexus. She waved quickly, calling, "Shiro-chan!"

He turned, a little smile breaking onto his face as he opened the trunk, walking over to her, "Hinamori!"

She pushed the cart so it was next to the car before throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "How have you been Shiro-chan?" she moved back, gasping, "You're so much taller than me now!"

It was true. While Momo stood at 4''11, Toshiro now stood at 5''7, whereas he had always been shorter than her, being a whole year younger than her.

He rolled his eyes, still smiling lightly, "Come on. Let's get your things in the car. Grandma can hardly wait to see you. She made all your favorite dishes, you know."

"Aww! I missed her so much! Let's go quickly!"

* * *

**ARTICLE: GIRLS' REIGN MOMOKO AT SEIREITEI INT. AIRPORT**

Get the look! Momoko's latest airport fashion, featuring:

_Dorothy Perkins Textured Bardot dress (baby blue) - 11 $  
Simple leggings (navy) - 10 $  
Toms classic polka dot shoes (navy and white) - 40 $  
Chicnova messenger purse (white) - 36 $  
Tanzanite &amp; Sterling Silver heart pendant (blue) - 37 $  
Panda iphone case - 8 $_

**Shop now**

* * *

"Rukia!"

Rukia grinned, waving as her childhood friend, Renji Abarai, all but ran towards her. When he reached her, he put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair affectionately, "How're you doing? How was your flight? I read all the articles about your tour you know," he smile grew as Rukia laughed in response, "I saw a fancam, too. Your stylists did a really good job with you guys this time around."

"What about us huh?" Rukia said in feign anger, jabbing him playfully as he grinned, "Yeah, you did great too!

"Let's go to the car. Your brother was going to come, but he got caught up in something really important. I think he was worried about the place not being perfect for your arrival," he chuckled lightly, glancing at her, "Lets get your things in the car huh?"

"Yeah, let's go." Rukia nodded, letting Renji take hold of her luggage cart as her phone vibrated. Renji raised an eyebrow as Rukia glanced at the screen, a tiny smile breaking on her face at the new text message. She glanced up at him before whispering, "It's Ichigo,"

Renji nodded knowingly and began to load her suitcases in the waiting black sedan as Rukia sat in the passenger seat in the back before typing in her password.

(1) new text message

From: **Ichigo**  
_Did you land yet?_

Rukia smiled lightly, glancing as the car began to move, she typed in her reply.

From: **Rukia**  
_Yes. I'm with Renji. We're going to the mansion rn, im in the car. Don't worry~_

From: **Ichigo**  
_I have to worry. I'm paid to after all_

From: **Rukia**  
_Ha ha, very funny_

From: **Ichigo**  
_Love you too. Call me when u get there plz?_

From: **Rukia**  
_Yes, manager Kurosaki_

* * *

Rukia sat comfortably in the couch, sitting across from her brother. She'd arrived recently- Renji had dropped her off, saying jovially that she shouldn't miss him too much because he'd come to bother her tomorrow. She took a sip of the tea in her hand, glancing up as her brother spoke.

"How was your flight Rukia? I hope the journey was not too tedious for you."

She smiled lightly, lowering her cup, "It was fine, Nii-sama. It went smoothly. How have you been? I've been reading about the enterprises on the internet to keep up with things.. are we really planning an expansion to the west building?"

Byakuya smiled slightly, nodding a bit, "Yes, we are. Kuchiki enterprises are doing well, as always." he paused, looking at her hand, "May I ask something, Rukia?"

She blinked, "Of course, Nii-sama. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I am just wondering. Is the ring on your finger from Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia paused, glancing at her engagement band on her left hand, before looking back up at her brother. She didn't want to lie to him.. but she wondered how he'd take her engagement news. Byakuya had known Ichigo for a long time, and she knew that he'd always been fairly accepting of their hush-hush relationship.. but she'd never thought of how he would react to her becoming a Kurosaki permanently. "..Yes, it is.. Ichigo proposed to me around a week ago."

Surprisingly, Byakuya only nodded, leaning back slightly in his seat, "As I thought. I was beginning to wonder when he would muster the courage to ask you."

Rukia's eyebrows raised elegantly in surprise, "Nii-sama, you knew?"

"Yes. Kurosaki Ichigo contact me 2 weeks ago to ask for your hand. I approved of it. However, I did not let him off without a warning. As I would to any man who may have asked for your hand." Byakuya paused thoughtfully, "He may be quite rough around the edges.. but I can see that he has a strong will. I feel that your future with him will be nothing short of positive."

* * *

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN'S RISE AT KARAKURA AIRPORT WITH AN ENGAGEMENT RING?**

_Earlier today, Girls' Reign's leader Rise was seen at Karakura Airport. As Girls' Reign airport fashion always is, she was looking on point, no surprise there. What stunned us a bit was seeing a Tiffany band on her left hand! Could this mean that Rise is dating someone? Is it Kurosaki Ichigo? Was the band a gift, a promise of engagement? And if Rise is indeed engaged, what will this mean to Girls' Reign?_

View photos | Leave a comment | Sign up

Comments

**bbygurl2429** I bet the band is from Hime ;)

**nemirajones** why does dispatch always jump to conclusions? it could be anything. and why do they have to mention ichigo kursaki? hes just their manager. just bc they went to school together doesnt mean their planning a marriage

**fyeahgirlsreign101** idk if its an engagement ring or not, but if it is, good for her. these girls are in their 20s, we cant expect them to stay single forever

**danceinsidewithme** re: **fyeahgirlsreign101 **agreed! and besides, manager ichigo is hot! if its true, Rise scored :D


	4. 3 Month Break pt 2

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN RISE AT SEIREITEI INT. AIRPORT**

_After spending the entire month of July with her sister and brother-in-law at their lovely mansion in Seireitei, Rise returned to the airport today to catch a flight back to Karakura city. As seen a month earlier, she was still wearing the Tiffany &amp; co. ring that everyone is buzzing about. Earlier in June, Urahara ent. released a statement saying that Girls' Reign would be taking a 3 month break, with their comeback set in October 2014. As there are 2 months left, we eagerly await their return._

View photos | Leave a comment | Sign up

Comments

**prettylilssi **I love her style, airport fashion queen

**risehime4ever** shes going back to kt so early ? i wonder if shes really engaged to that manager? but my risehime :(

**fyeahgirlsreign101** beautiful Rise, as always. Fighting!

* * *

**ARTICLE: GIRLS' REIGN RISE AT SEIREITEI INT. AIRPORT**

Get the look! Rise's latest airport fashion, featuring:

_H&amp;M Silk Blouse (white) - 56 $_  
_Calvin Clein super skinny jeans (black) - 105 $_  
_Blossom Women's ankle strap ballet flats (black) - 36 $_  
_Saint Laurent Leather Tote (white) - 2,695 $_  
_Blanc &amp; Eclare Hong Kong Sunglasses (black) - 250 $_  
_Forever new Louisa Soft Strap Watch (white) - 31 $_  
_Rabbit Pendant (gold) - 16 $_  
_Tiffany Diamond engagement band - 2,425 $  
3D Rabbit iphone case (baby pink) - 10 $  
_

**Shop now  
**

* * *

(1) new text message

From: **Ichigo**  
_are u here?_

From: **Rukia**  
_yes._

From: **Ichigo**  
_wait 4 me. Im coming_

Rukia waited quietly with her cart, 2 airport security guards standing with her to keep the fans/paparazzi away. She adjusted her large, black sunglasses, keeping her face expressionless as Ichigo appeared, also expressionless, and quietly took the luggage cart from her, saying in a soft tone, "Come on, let's go."

It wasn't that they weren't happy to see each other. Ichigo and Rukia had discussed the way they would act when they were in public like this, alone. Rukia had stated that she wanted to keep their relationship as quiet as possible, for as long as they could before they would have to reveal their engagement. Ichigo was fine with it, and so, the two acted very professionally when outdoors.

Rukia followed him silently, easily ignoring the shouted questions and camera flashes from the paparazzi, the airport security blocking them off as Ichigo went to the black sedan parked on the side, unlocking it.

"You can get in, I'll put your stuff in the back." he tossed her the keys, opening the trunk and beginning to remove her suitcases from the cart. Rukia went to the front passenger seat and opened the door, climbing in. Once she was seated, she put her seat belt on, sending a text message to her sister.

To: **Hisana-nee**  
_I've arrived neesama. I'm with ichigo in the car_

From: **Hisana-nee**  
_oh, good! was your flight ok?_

To: **Hisana-nee**  
_Yes, don't worry :)_

From: **Hisana-nee**  
_alright. call me later pumpkin_

* * *

_"Rukia-nee!"_ the unison cries of Ichigo's twin sisters rang in the house as they both ran to hug her. Rukia grinned, eagerly hugging them back.

"How are you two doing?" they moved back to let her in the house. She took her shoes off, following them to the living room as Ichigo brought her suitcases inside.

"Fine! Are you wearing.. she's wearing it!" Yuzu broke down in excited squeals, grabbing Rukia's left hand and showing it to her sister. Karin grinned, "So Ichigo wasn't making it up!"

Rukia laughed as Ichigo's voice was heard down the hall, "Hey, I can hear you! I'm not a liar!"

Karin merely rolled her eyes, Rukia laughing as Yuzu continued, "Just wait until Dad sees! He's so excited he's been bouncing off the walls since the news about you wearing a Tiffany ring came out from Karakura Dispatch!"

"Well, before the old man gets here," Ichigo finally appeared in the living room, "Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up Rukia? You're probably tired from the flight."

"Yeah, that would be nice.." Rukia mused as Yuzu stood, "That's good! By the time you're done, dinner will be ready too, and Dad will be home!"

The little family went along with their plan. Around an hour later, Isshin arrived home, crying happily as he squeezed the life out of his third daughter before Ichigo pried him off. They ate dinner, before returning to their rooms, for tomorrow was Tuesday, and they would have to wake up early to go to school/work.

Rukia shared Ichigo's room, being his fiancee. She changed into a tshirt and chappy print pajama bottoms, smiling as she read the text messages Orihime had sent her. Orihime had been staying with her aunt in Kushiro for the past month, and was due to return to Karakura the next day to stay with Tatsuki and her parents. They had gone to the zoo that day, and so she had sent Rukia, as well as Momo and Tatsuki, pictures of the trip.

She scrolled through them, chuckling occasionally before Ichigo returned to the room. He closed and locked the door, closing the light so that the only light source was Rukia's phone, he went over to the bed, climbing onto it, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, murmuring tiredly, "What's so funny?"

She turned her head, smiling as she replied softly, "Oh, just some pictures Orihime sent." Ichigo yawned in response, and she smirked lightly, shutting off her phone and placing it on the nightstand, she turned in his direction wrapping her arms around him. "Are you tired?"

He merely nodded in response, blinking sleepily. Rukia kissed his cheek, before pushing him gently to the bed. He laid down with a sigh, Rukia curling up close to him, he pulled the blanket over themselves.

"You sure with May next year?" Ichigo's soft, questioning voice brought her thoughts back. She shifted comfortably in the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure.. May is good. Its not too far away, but its enough time for us to plan it... and plan the announcement."

"Urahara said he knows the perfect idea to do that," she felt his lips press against her temple as he murmured his response. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to look up at him curiously. "Really?"

"Really. But he didn't say what." he rested his cheek against the top of her head, "He said he'd tell us once you guys return to work in October.."

"Ah, well. Urahara's always being sneaky. He needs to be more careful about his reputation," Rukia slipped her leg over Ichigo's hip, feeling him nod against her head.

"You're right.." hearing his breathing grow slower and steady, she knew he had fallen asleep. Rukia smiled softly, moving closer to him and closing her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

* * *

Momo sighed softly as she sat down on top of her suitcase to get it to close, zipping it up as she exclaimed, "Well, thats the last of it! Thank goodness."

Toshiro came into the room, handing her a glass of watermelon juice, "Here. Seedless, like you asked."

"Oh, thanks Shiro-chan!" she took a sip happily before lowering it, "Is grandma asleep?"

"Yeah." he paused thoughtfully, a comfortable silence filled the room. Eventually Momo stood up, stretching lightly. "Well.. I can't believe an entire month already passed. It feels like yesterday I just landed here.. I'm gonna put this in the kitchen."

She moved towards the door, only stopping when Toshiro's hand grabbed hers. She stopped, turning around in confusion to meet his aqua colored eyes.

"Don't go."


	5. 3 Month Break pt 3

**Author Note: **Before I start, thank you to **Azalea Airys** for being the first to review this story. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Also, if anyone is curious as to what the girls' airport fashions are like, I base them off sets I make on Polyvore. If you would like to see them me on Polyvore, my username is white-as-snow :)

.

.

.

* * *

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN MOMOKO AT SEIREITEI AIRPORT; HOLDING HANDS WITH CHILDHOOD FRIEND? HINTS TOWARD POSSIBLE SECRET ROMANCE!**

_At 6 pm today, Girls' Reign member Momoko was seen at the Seireitei airport. She was being dropped off by her close friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro. It was seen that the two were acting closer than usual, and were even seen holding hands after submitting Momoko's luggage. Could this be hinting towards a possible romance between them?_

View photos | Leave a comment | Sign up

Comments

**bbygurl2007** isnt he like a year younger than her?

**allrise4rise **who cares, if theyre happy then its fine. congrats momoko!

**risokoss **NOOOO BICH ! STAY AWAY FROM MOMOKO OR ELSE! FAKE

* * *

Toshiro gripped her hand tightly, ignoring the flashes of the cameras as Momo dragged him through the airport. He was glad he'd worn his sunglasses, or perhaps his expressions would be too telling. He sighed softly as the made to to the security check.

Momo turned towards him, letting go of his hand, "Well, this is where I have to leave you.. Shiro-chan.."

He stared at her for a moment, before unexpectedly moving forward, grabbing her in a partial hug. His hand rested on top her head as he muttered, "Call me when you reach Karakura."

They separated. Momo nodded gently, "I will,"

He stepped back and watched her walk away, to go thru the security check. Once she had reached the other side, she turned and waved to him again, before disappearing.

* * *

Rukia was awake.

Well, maybe awake wasn't quite the right word to describe it.

Ichigo was sitting in the kitchen, eating. It was 8:25 in the morning, and his sisters and father had all gone to school/work. It was then that Rukia shuffled down the stairs slowly, with the most tired look on their face.

She reluctantly ate some cereal, not wanting to have woken up. However, she and Ichigo had made a plan to go to the Karakura Aquarium, one of Rukia's favorite places- and they had wanted to go early in the morning so they could spend all day there and see every single exhibit.

They had wanted to leave by 9:00, but it was 8:45 and Rukia looked as if she would fall on the ground and be knocked out. Ichigo glanced at her, "Are you ready to go?"

She merely stared ahead, not totally awake, blinking sleepily as she looked at him before moving close to him, resting her forehead on the side of his shoulder, her voice soft, "I'm so tired."

Ichigo turned his head, looking down at her, "Do you wanna sleep?"

"We can't sleep.." Rukia murmured her reply. Ichigo bit his lip. "We can sleep for 30 minutes."

She remained quiet for a moment before replying, "...Really?"

"Yeah." he stood up then, grabbing her hand gently before taking her back upstairs. He climbed under the covers with her, pulling the blanket over her shoulders the way she liked. Rukia moved her pillow closer to him, and was asleep in just minutes.

Ichigo laid there quietly, staring at her. He reached out, his fingers gently pushing her hair from her face. She didn't stir.

He got up slowly then, out of the bed. He took his pillow, pushing it under the blanket at her chest to keep her in one place, before walking out of the room, deciding to pack some lunch for them so they wouldn't have to buy the aquarium's overpriced food boxes. He worked quietly so the noise wouldn't disturb his sleeping princess upstairs.

When he was finished, he went back up the steps, tip toeing into the room to see if Rukia was awake. She was still asleep, and had curled into a ball with his pillow against her chest, the blanket having fallen off. She looked too adorable, he decided. He reached out and grabbed her phone, typing in the password before holding up the phone above her sleeping figure, taking a picture.

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**rk_rise** posted a photo  
**rk_rise** shhhhhhh...

**xolovehime** liked this photo.  
**arisawatatsuki** liked this photo.

Comments

**horselover589** she's so cute~ little leader~

**seethesunRISE** see, urahara ent doesnt let their idols relax enough. shes so tired!

**hidekinatsumi05** you gotta wonder.. if she's asleep, who's taking the photo...?

* * *

"Wheeee!" Orihime screamed, as she flew high into the air. Slowly and surely, she came down, laughing all the way before being sent straight up again, her bright hair flying all over the place.

"Wheeee!"

"Orihime! Be careful! If you fall, you'll break bones!" Tatsuki called from the backyard porch.

The girls were both spending the week at Tatsuki's parents' house. The adults were at work, and so Orihime had busied herself with the trampoline in the yard as Tatsuki made some lemonade.

"Wheeee!" Orihime exclaimed, her cheeks pink as she jumped up, up, up high, waving, "Tatsuki-chan, come join me!"

"No thanks," Tatsuki waved her hand dismissively, "I'll just stay here and drink my lemonade in the shade, and make sure you don't break something."

"Ok!" Orihime replied brightly, pointing at the glittery rainbow iphone sitting on Tatsuki's right, "Tatsuki-chan, take a picture of me for my instagram!"

"Alright," Tatsuki picked up her phone, typing in the password, she submitted the photo before exclaiming, "Hey, look at this adorable photo on Rukia's instagram!"

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**xolovehime** posted a photo  
**xolovehime** join me on Tatsuki-chan's trampoline~ wheeee! ** arisawatatsuki**

Comments

**himefan4ever** OMGGGG! SO BEAUTIFUL IM DYINGGGGG FLAWLESS QUEEN

**chirandapanda101** be careful! you could break a bone if you fall off! lol

**fuckyeahtatsuhime** This is at Tatsuki's house? Oh la la~ be happy forever you two!


	6. 3 Month Break pt 4

**STYLE PLUS + : INTERVIEW WITH GIRLS' REIGN MEMBERS MOMOKO &amp; HIME**

**Int:** _How would you describe your personal styles? _  
**Momoko:** _I don't think I really have a solid style. I mostly like clothes that are comfortable. Some days, you will see me wearing a t-shirt and jeans, others days a pretty dress. I do like clothes that are a bit girlier though._  
**Hime: **_I like mix-and-match a lot! And layering. I like half skirts and shorts. I love floral print clothing as well.. I really like pink and green color combination._  
**Momoko:** _As for the other members.. Tatsuki's fashion style is really laid back. She likes being comfortable and casual.. and her style isn't as obviously "feminine" as the rest of us. Tatsuki doesn't like heels very much, either. She loves converse!_  
**Hime: **(laughs) _Tatsuki-chan has a shoe rack that has every color of converse! She loves them a lot. So she has those in every color to coordinate with each outfit, rather than having many different styles of shoes._  
**Momoko: **_We'll try to convince her to release a photo of it. _(to Hime) _maybe on her instagram?_  
**Hime: **_Yeah!_ (to Momoko) _You should get one, you know_.  
**Int:** _That's right.. Momoko-san, you are the only member without an instagram account._  
**Momoko:** _I just never thought about getting one.. maybe I will, soon._  
**Hime:** _As for Rise-chan's style... I like her style a lot. It's very elegant and chic.. she loves blouses with collars.. and dresses too. _  
**Momoko:** _I've noticed her closet is mostly full of black, white, and navy. There's some light colors too, like blue and pink. I think she likes soft, solid colors. (_to Hime) _She really likes bunny-themed print things too._  
**Hime:** _Yep!_ (laughs) _She likes bunnies as much as Tatsuki-chan loves converse. Maybe even more!_

* * *

Rukia sighed in happiness as she and Ichigo walked into the last exhibit of the day. It was 5:15, and most of the people in the aquarium had left, as it closed promptly at 6. The last exhibit they had to go to was the Jellyfish exhibit. It was Rukia's favorite one to go to, and so they always went there last because Rukia would always stall, wanting to stay there as long as she could.

As the entire darkened exhibit was empty, Rukia took Ichigo's hand gently as she pulled him through, stopping at each softly illuminated window to see each type of jelly. They were so fragile looking, and floated so effortlessly in the water. Rukia stopped at the moon jellies, as they were her favorite. She turned, holding her phone out to Ichigo.

"Can you take my picture please?"

He took her phone wordlessly, typing in her password and taking the photo. It was lovely. The dark room's only light source was from the jellyfish tank in front of them. As Rukia was facing the jellyfish tank with her back to the camera, her silhouette was completely dark, and you could see her left arm extending to the lower left corner of the picture, her hand was holding his. However, you could only see Ichigo's arm to his wrist. Making the picture even more mysterious looking.

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**rk_rise** posted a photo  
**rk_rise** jellyfish exhibit. ❤

Comments

**blablablapeeps** she likes jellyfish too much

**naomicake82** isnt that kk aquarium?

**crepeloveryo** re: **naomicake82 **yeah, it is

**thepinkangrybird** WHO'S HAND IS SHE HOLDING?! IS IT HIME'S? OMGG

**girlsreignerforever **re: **thepinkangrybird **it can't be, its too big. that's a man's hand. and i bet its manager kurosaki.

**geegeegeebby** they're always together anyways

* * *

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: 1 MINUTE INTERVIEW WITH CEO URAHARA KISUKE**

_Today, we sent a reporter to Urahara Entertainment building ground, and we were able to catch CEO Urahara Kisuke in the parking lot, preparing to leave for the day. Earlier yesterday, Girls' Reign Rise updated her instagram with a photo that caused a lot of commotion in the Angel fanbase. In the photo, Rise is seen with her back to the camera, her left hand reaching out and holding someone else's. Fans have deduced that the hand was too big to belong to one of the members, or another girl. Many fans have concluded that the hand belongs to Girls' Reign's manager, Kurosaki Ichigo. Our reporter made haste to question Urahara Kisuke on this._

**Int:** Urahara Kisuke-sama!  
**Urahara Kisuke:** Oh, hello there!  
**Int:** May we ask you some questions regarding one of your employees?  
**Urahara Kisuke:** Sure. You already are.  
**Int:** Is Rise of Girls' Reign in a relationship?  
**Urahara Kisuke: **What do you mean?  
**Int:** As in, a romantic relationship? If so, is it Manager Kurosaki?  
**Urahara Kisuke:** Is what Manager Kurosaki?  
**Int:** ..Is Manager Kurosaki in a relationship.  
**Urahara Kisuke:** With who?  
**Int: **With Rise of Girls' Rei-  
**Urahara Kisuke: **Uh uh uh! Here now. I am the genie, and I can only grant you three wishes. You have already overasked. However, I will be kind and answer one final question. Please choose wisely.  
**Int:** ...  
**Int:** Is Rise of Girls' Reign in a romantic relationship with Manager Kurosaki Ichigo?  
**Urahara Kisuke: **  
**Urahara Kisuke**: I cannot confirm or deny that.  
**Urahara Kisuke: ***laughs*

Leave a comment | Sign up

Comments

**ayoGG09** SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE

**martalexxII** I cant confirm or deny that? what does that even mean?

**yoilikepizzasomuch** theyre so dating. he might as well have confirmed it

* * *

"Why do you want me to do this again?"

Orihime let out a laugh as she pushed Tatsuki over to the shoe closet, opening it. Inside were Tatsuki's many pairs of converse, sorted neatly in color order.

"Because in my interview with Stlye Plus, Momo and I agreed to get you to upload a pic of your converse closet on insta!"

"But why though?" Tatsuki glanced at her shoe closet, "What's so interesting about a bunch of shoes?"

"Because, you have EVERY color Tatsuki-chan! It's every skater kid's dream!" Orihime patted her arm, "Pleeease, take a piccie for instagram! Pleeeeassseeee?"

Tatsuki sweatdropped as Orihime made a rather strong puppy face at her, sighing, "Alright alright! Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**arisawatatsuki** posted a photo  
**arisawatatsuki** my closet of converse.. bc Hime made me. at **xolovehime**

**xolovehime** liked this  
**rk_rise **liked this

Comments

**tatsukibestrapper** wow! im so jealous!

**jellybeansszz** girls reign please pay for my college tuition

**tatsuhimeforeverr** its cute how tatsuki and hime are always together during breaks. tatsuhime foreverrrr love


	7. 3 Month Break pt 5 Florida

**Author note: **First off, thanks to everyone who's reviewed/followed/favorited this story. Second, there's some things I'd like to clear up. :)

First off, yes. Girls' Reign is heavily based off of Girls' Generation. I'm a sone, so I use them as a model for this fanfic a LOT. Second, when it comes to Girls' Reign as an actual group, they're more like F(x) then SNSD. You could kind of say.. Victoria and Krystal = Rukia, Luna = Momo, Amber = Tatsuki and Sulli = Orihime? Kind of like that. Girls' Reign concepts are more F(x) like this SNSD.

Third, I would like to say, I'm not going to make Urahara ent. a bad business that abuses their idols. Urahara in actual Bleach storyline is a kind person, but sometimes he can be a bit merciless right? He reminds me of YG entertainment. So Urahara ent. is more inspired by YG. xD

That's all! Enjoy the chapter!

.

.

.

* * *

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN MEMBERS TATSUKI AND HIME AT KARAKURA AIRPORT**

_This evening, our reporters spotted Girls' Reign members Tatsuki and Hime at Karakura airport together. They boarded a flight bound to Orlando, Florida at 7:45 pm. From this, fans have deduced that the girls may be headed there to spend the last month of their vacation at Disney World. _

_Hours before that, Girls' Reign leader Rise was seen boarding a flight to Orlando at 4:15. Girls' Reign manager Kurosaki Ichigo was seen boarding the same flight a few minutes after. Even earlier today, member Momoko was seen boarding the 1:25 pm flight._

Leave a comment | Sign up | Log In

* * *

**ARTICLE: GIRLS' REIGN MEMBERS HIME AND TATSUKI AT KARAKURA AIRPORT**

Get the look! Hime's latest airport fashion, featuring:

_Carven boxy butterfly top (baby pink) - 105 $_  
_Miss Selfridge Floral shorts (black) - 61 $_  
_Jefferies pearl tights (white) - 32 $_  
_Netted bow ballet flats (black) - 35 $_  
_Ted Baker tote bag (baby pink) - 250 $_  
_Betsey Johnson bow pendant necklace (pink) - 30 $_  
_Holographic iridescent iphone case - 13 $_

**Shop now**

**ARTICLE: GIRLS' REIGN TATSUKI AT KARAKURA AIRPORT**

Get the look! Tatsuki's latest airport fashion, featuring:

_H&amp;M "Never Read The Comments" tee (white) - 13 $_  
_Denim ripped mid-rise skinny jeans (black) - 335 $_  
_Fleece lined zipper hoodie (red) - 45 $_  
_H&amp;M Leather bag (black) - 160 $_  
_Ray-ban Aviator sunglasses (black tint) - 120 $_  
_Low Rise Converse (red) - 72 $_  
_Gold studded iphone cover (black) - 15 $_

**Shop now**

* * *

"I'm so excited, I can barely move! Let's go!" Orihime chirped excitedly as Tatsuki slipped on a pair of black converse.

The group had arrived at their hotel last night, with Momo having been the first to arrive and get their reservation. They'd decided they'd skip a day to drive around, find food and good shopping places. Today was the day they were going to go to Disney World.

The girl got up fairly early in the morning, piling into the black rental sedan. Ichigo, having come along as part of his job (and partly because it was just easier for his mind to be in the same city Rukia was in) had quickly stated that he had no desire to go to Disney World. Because of this, Rukia had stated she would drive them.

The girls arrived at the park fairly easily, all of them purchasing minnie mouse headbands and wearing them for a selca that Momo decided she would make her first post on her new instagram account. After that, they toured the park, meeting the princesses and riding all the rides they could find. At the end of the day, they stayed for the fireworks, before returning to their hotel for some much needed rest.

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**momokoGR** has joined instagram  
**momokoGR** posted a photo  
**momokoGR **at Disney World Orlando with my sisters! at** rk_rise, xolovehime, arisawatatsuki**

**arisawatatsuki **liked this  
**rk_rise **liked this  
**xolovehime **liked this

Comments

**horselover589** FINALLYYY SHE GOT AN INSTA ACCOUNT YESS!

**seethesunRISE** theyre so cute! tatsuki looks so unexpectedly cute with minnie mouse ears!

**hidekinatsumi05** welcome to insta momoko princess! what we angels have been waiting for!

* * *

After three days of touring Disney World, the girls spent a day simply driving around Orlando, stopping to look at stores, and at one point, a restaurant to eat lunch. In the evening, they had decided to go to a club. They had gotten dressed up, in heels and dresses, and were now headed to their destination, at 8:33 pm.

"Is it really ok?" Orihime figdeted nervously in her red colored cocktail dress. Being the youngest, there had been times where the other three girls had gone clubbing and Inoue had stayed at their dorms by herself. Luckily at those times, Ishida-kun would stay and watch movies with her, or do something else that was fun. Now, she was finally getting to go, for the first time, "Wouldn't it be better if I go to a japanese one first?"

"It's fine," Tatsuki patted her shoulder, "We're just going to drink a little.. dance a little.. it'll be great!"

Rukia, who sat in the front passenger seat, as Ichigo was driving, turned in her seat to look at Orihime, "Don't worry. If you don't know what's going on, just say, 'Japan 18 ok!' "

Tatsuki and Momo burst out into laughter, Ichigo smirking as he drove. Orihime bit her lip, "Uh.."

They parked in an empty spot in front of the expensive, classy looking Club Silk. Ichigo turned to Rukia as they got out of the car, "Keep your phone on ok? I'll come and pick you up at 10 sharp. Be safe and make sure you watch your drinks because people might try to drug-"

"Don't worry Ichigo!" Tatsuki said loudly as she grabbed Rukia's hand, pulling her away from the passenger door and closing it, "We'll take good care of your angel."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I'm saying that to ALL of you. Every club has their fair share of creeps, and-"

Momo clamped her hands over Inoue's ears, who now had clear fear in her eyes, "What-?!"

"I'll keep my phone on! Bye Ichigo!" Rukia waved at him quickly, before going to the building with the rest of the girls.

Ichigo sighed softly, before pulling from the parking space, deciding to go find that men's clothing store he'd seen on the drive here.

* * *

When they returned, Ichigo stared at each girl for at least a moment to make sure they didn't have drugs in their system. Luckily, each girl passed the test with 'flying' colors. In the car, Tatsuki, Momo and Rukia could NOT stop laughing and cracking corny jokes. Orihime fell asleep in her seat from too much alcohol, and Ichigo ended up having to throw her over his shoulder to carry her into the girls' shared hotel room, placing her on the bed on the left side with a sigh.

The other three girls managed to stumble into their hotel room without assistance, Tatsuki immediately going to the mini fridge to get a drink as Momo attempted to get her heels off, half laughing half growling, "Get it off me!"

Rukia in the mean time had wrapped her arms around her fiancee, looking at him with uncharacteristic puppy eyes. "Do you _have_ to go?"

Ichigo chuckled softly, knowing how to deal with a drunk Rukia, "I have to, I can't stay in your room." he kissed her forehead, "If you decide you wanna come to mine, just call my room ok? I'll come and get you." she pouted as he let go of her, opening the door, he turned back just to call out, "Hey, you three! Go to sleep immediately. We have to get up at 6 for our flight back to Karakura tomorrow. And don't make too much noise ok? We don't wanna deal with complaints." the girls responded to him with slurred responses of 'ok', and he left to his own room next door.

The girls remained quiet for a few moments, as if they thought perhaps Ichigo was listening at the door. Then Tatsuki cracked open a can of beer, calling out, "Afterpartaaaay!" She took a sip as Momo giggled, also taking a can as Rukia grabbed a bottle of ice wine from the fridge, opening it and taking a sip straight from the bottle rather than getting a glass. She perked up lightly, sighing, "I'm sooo hungry!"

Momo added, "Me too!"

"Hold.. hold this," Rukia placed her bottle down in front of the other two as she stumbled to the mini kitchen, her eyes blinking and looking around before she grinned, grabbed what she saw and returned to the girls.

"I found bananas!" she crowed, ripping one from the bunch before handing the bunch to Momo, she sat down, peeling it and taking a bite. "Love bananas, I can't get enough bananaaaaas~"

A loud snore came from Orihime up on the left side bed. Tatsuki giggled softly, commenting, "She's like baby bear!" as Rukia stuck the peeled part of her banana into the bottle of ice wine, singing, "Banana shot! Mm mm, banana, banana shot. Mm mm mm.."

Momo, having finished two bananas already, complained, "I'm still so hungry! Can we order like... some room service?"

"What about pizza?" Tatsuki grabbed a phone book underneath the nightstand, being the one who could hold her liquor the most. She flipped thru the pages, finding a pizza place with mild difficulty, she picked up her iphone and dialed the number.

By now Rukia was lying on her back, her legs propped up on the side of the bed as she continued eating her banana while sticking it in the bottle of ice wine, still calling, "Banana shot, mm mm mm!"

"Hello?" Tatsuki spoke as the pizza service picked up, before Momo suddenly snatched the phone from her hand, saying in japanese, "I need 8 large... ssssss..."

Tatsuki tried to grab the phone, but Momo stretched away from her, so much so that Tatsuki fell on top of her and the two lay there limply.

"Oh yeah, you need to speak english," Rukia called from her lying position against the bed, she reached out, easily taking the phone from Momo's hand, she half spoke half giggled into the phone with her perfect english, "We need... umm, 6 large.. pancakes. With tomato sauce.. cheese and chicken. On like.. half? Yeah that's good." She paused, listening to the person speak.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki and Momo had started a tickling fight. Screams and laughter filled the room as the two jabbed their fingers into each other's underarms and sides.

Meanwhile, Rukia ran a hand through her dark hair, "What do you mean you don't know where I live, you know where I live," she half spoke half laughed, saying in a hillbillyish accent, "I live on eeaaasy street!"

It was then that their door opened. There stood Ichigo, an annoyed look on his face. "Rukia, hang up that phone."

She did so, staring at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo pointed at Tatsuki and Momo, who were sitting up and staring at him in wonder. "You two, go to bed. It's late." he added under his breath, "Probably gonna wake up at noon tomorrow, with ridiculous headaches.."

Momo obeyed quite easily, but Tatsuki was another story. "Hey! You don't boss me around!"

"Shhh," rather then get annoyed, something he was very prone to, Ichigo decided to use her weakness. He pointed at Orihime, who was still passed out asleep on the bed, "You're gonna wake Inoue up,"

"Oh," Tatsuki whispered in reply, going over, she plopped down on the bed with a tired sigh, taking off the heels she hadn't bothered to since coming home. Ichigo glanced down at Rukia, surprised to find her now with tears in her eyes.

"A-A-Are y-y-y-ou..." her lip trembled, Ichigo stared at her in horror, about to go to her before she launched herself from the floor, throwing herself on him and wailing, "DON'T BE MAD AT MEEEEE!"

He held her tightly, sitting down on the floor, he stroked her hair in attempt to console her. "Rukia, Rukia, I'm not mad, stop crying... there," he rolled his eyes as he wiped her tears with his thumb, "Why don't you come sleep with me ok?" Rukia nodded, her lip still trembling like a baby.

He rolled his eyes at the loud laugh Tatsuki gave at the phrase 'sleep with me', knowing full well what she was thinking. She was sitting up on her bed, the cover covering her to her chin as she stared at him with mischevious eyes, "You better not take advantage, Ichigo. That's baaad." she shook her finger at him like he was a five year old. He merely rolled his eyes, standing up while holding Rukia's shoulders with both hands to keep her steady. "Good night, Tatsuki."

"Good night!" she giggled and dove under her covers. Ichigo sighed and shut the light off, closing the door and taking Rukia to his room.


	8. 3 Month Break pt 6

Early morning the next day was the flight back to Karakura. Waking them up, Ichigo decided, was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done during his entire time as a manager so far. He'd woken up Rukia first, because one, she was in his room and two, he hoped she'd help him to wake up the others.

Eventually, all four girls were awake. Orihime and Rukia were the worst off, the ones with pounding headaches and looked like they'd pass out asleep any second. The girls all wore hooded jackets or caps, and they helped each other to put on basic skin makeup that would keep their skin healthy during the flight, as well as to cover the under-eye circles they had.

At the airport, the rush was absolutely horrendous. Ichigo didn't think he'd ever seen so many people crowded into one part of the airport at once. There were fans everywhere, some holding signs, and there were some airport security as well. With how tight it was, Ichigo knew he'd lose the girls if he didn't keep them all going at one pace. The airport security was also swarming the place, trying to control the crowds and crowds of people. It was hard to move.

As they were moving, Ichigo could see Tatsuki in front of him, with Momo and Orihime just behind. He'd just thought, _'where is Rukia-'_ when he heard a loud, high pitched scream.

* * *

Rukia kept the hood of her jacket pulled down to cover her eyes, keeping her face tilted down as she squeezed through the crowds of people, feeling rather smothered by all these people who were taller than her. Her head ached, and she felt rather hot and dizzy, just trying her best to follow Ichigo's feet to the gate. It was then that her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back sharply, the voice of an airport security guard calling sharply, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Rukia screamed, her body falling back and tumbling quickly to the floor. As she was surrounded by people, some accidentally stepping on her as they didn't notice her small frame on the floor, her head spun, her entire body feeling too warm, her face hot.

"Oh my god! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime screamed, practically flailing. Tatsuki cursed loudly as Momo covered her mouth in shock.

"Rukia!"

_"Hey!"_ Ichigo's sharp voice rang in the airport, as he quickly shoved his way through the people, "Move it! _Move!"_ he found her, at her side immediately, his voice low and concerned, "Rukia. Hey, Rukia," he touched her gently, feeling her shaking. He grabbed her shoulders gently, helping her stand up. Her face was sweaty, her eyes were closed like she might cry, and she seemed to tilt forward, her forehead resting against his chest, arms limply at her side. It seemed that she was either going to have a panic attack or faint. Ichigo knew she couldn't stay there for a minute longer.

What he'd give for Sado to be there right now!

He reached down, grabbing her white leather handbag with his left hand, his right arm grabbing the backs of Rukia's knees as he lifted her effortlessly. Her hand gripped his shoulder tightly, her face buried in his neck, he could feel her whole body shaking as he glanced over at Tatsuki, yelling "Tatsuki! Grab them and let's go!"

Tatsuki nodded, grabbing Momo's hand, her other arm around Inoue's shoulder to comfort her as she was crying, and led them into the plane. Ichigo followed her quickly, the airport security blocking the fans off.

Their plane never took off. 5 minutes after getting into the plane, Ichigo called for an ambulance, and Rukia was taken to the hospital.

* * *

Ichigo stood with the three other girls outside of Rukia's examination room. Ichigo stood impatiently, his brow furrowed in frustration and worry that something like this could happen to her under his watch. Tatsuki had called Youroichi-san as soon as they reached the hospital, and the girls took turns talking to her. Yoruichi was more than just their health adviser and dance teacher. Being with the girls since they became trainees, she'd become more like an older sister to her.

Currently Orihime was the one on the phone, and was sobbing, "Y-Y-oruichi-nee-san, w-we have to sue them, my baby Rukia has fainted..." and then a loud wail of sadness.

The nurse and doctor that had been with Rukia appeared. They said that Rukia's condition was due to dehydration and lack of sleep, something the girls understood well. They said that Rukia would be fine, she was asleep currently and they'd put an iv in her so she could get her fluids and rest together. They could see her now and she would be able to be discharged from the hospital by evening.

They went together to see her, Ichigo sitting on her right side, gently moving her hair back from her forehead with a sigh. At least she was ok- that was his biggest priority. Now that she was safe, he knew he would have to call Urahara to reschedule their flights.. he would also have to call Byakuya to inform him of this before he found out from news reports- which was never a nice thing.

He moved out of the room, taking his phone out quietly. Byakuya picked up immediately, and Ichigo told him of the situation.

"I see." Byakuya's deep voice was concerned, "I will book a flight to Karakura day after tomorrow to see her. Hisana will not be able to come, due to her condition.."

Ichigo paused, slightly confused, "...Condition?" he paused, wondering how to word this carefully, "Is Hisana-san alright?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, his voice also hesitant, "Well.. it is because she is expecting.. Worry not, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will inform Rukia of this when I arrive day after tomorrow. Please look after her."

"I will.. thanks Byakuya. Oh, and congrats."

"Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls stayed with Rukia in the room as Ichigo had gone out to get them some lunch. Rukia woke up for a few minutes then, telling them that she was feeling much better and not to worry. She fretted about their missed flight, but was consoled as Momo told her it had been rescheduled for the next day.

She fell back asleep. Orihime, who was sitting at her left, her hand holding the sleeping girl's. She turned her phone on, turning on the camera, she took a picture of their intertwined hands, the iv in Rukia's wrist secured firmly into it.

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**xolovehime** posted a photo  
**xolovehime** everyone, we are with Rise, please don't worry. She is doing much better. We will be back soon. at **rk_rise**

Comments

**himefan4ever** thank goodness Rise is ok. and that the members are with her

**chirandapanda101** I am so unebelievably pissed at the stupid airport security!

**fuckyeahtatsuhime** get well soon our Rise! Fighting!

* * *

The girls ate lunch outside, on a bench outside of the hospital. Ichigo had stayed with Rukia, in case she woke up again. They ate quietly, nobody really feeling like saying anything. A pair of girls shyly approached Orihime, "Um.. excuse me.. Hime-san?"

Orihime, who was busy adding peanut butter in her chicken sandwich, looked up, "Hm? Can I help you?"

One girl bowed nervously and quickly, replying too fast, "I-I'm such a big fan! I was wondering, if.. if you could sign this for me?" she held out a photo card of Orihime from their second album, _Irreplaceable_.

Orihime nodded, smiling easily at the fan as she held her hands out, "Sure!"

The fan handed her the card, along with a pink sharpie to sign it. Orihime signed the card, saying in surprise, "Hey, they make these in pink now?!" as she held up the sharpie, looking at it for a moment before handing it to a fan, who thanked her and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo stayed with Rukia in her room. She was awake now, eating a sandwich that he had brought for her. He eyed her worriedly, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," she glanced at him, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm really ok," she took a bite of her sandwich delicately, "When are we leaving for Karakura? I still can't believe our flight got cancelled, just because of me.." she sighed in annoyance.

"Tomorrow.. your brother is coming the day after, he and your sister were really worried.." Ichigo stared at her for a moment, "...and so was I."

She stared at him quietly, "Ichigo.."

He shook his head, looking away from her, "It's one thing if it happened when I was away. But I was there! I was there, and still.. I still couldn't help you. I-"

"Ichigo, stop," she tugged his arm, frowning gently, "Listen to me.. it's not something you could have prevented. I got deydrated, it happens. It's not as big of a deal as everyone's making it out to be." her hand moved from his arm to grab his fingers, "And you did help me. I would've been stuck on the floor being trampled by reporters if you hadn't come and pulled me out. Don't think that way."

He stared at her quietly, sighing softly, he nodded, getting up and moving over to her, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right back ok? I'll get the others and then we'll probably go to a hotel, for tonight."

"Ok."

* * *

**BREAKING: KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN RISE COLLAPSES AT AIRPORT; RUSHED TO HOSPITAL**

_Early this morning, Girls' Reign was seen at Orlando Airport to catch their return flight to Karakura. Events took a turn for the worse when leader Rise collapsed and was carried into the plane by their manager. Other reports say that she was assaulted by an airport official who mistook her for a stalking fan. She was later rushed to the hospital and the flight was cancelled, after speaking to Urahara ent. offical Shihoin Yoruichi, we have discovered that Rise, as well as the other members, are to remain in Florida for tonight, and will catch a return flight tomorrow evening._

Source: _Karakura Dispatch Reporters; Urahara ent. official Shihoin Yoruichi_

* * *

Ichigo quickly rented a nice hotel near the airport for them to stay for the night. He dropped them off at their hotel room, saying he would go and buy dinner, and to stay inside and behave themselves.

The girls were slightly more careful around Rukia, who after returning from the hospital- and a rather long, stressful day- seemed very, very tired, her voice coming out soft and low whenever she spoke. They settled on playing a game of cards- luckily Tatsuki carried a deck in her bag in case they got bored.

They played 2 rounds before Rukia laid down on the floor there, falling asleep as the other girls played on. Orihime tucked her sweater underneath Rukia's head, gently moving Rukia's hair upward so it wouldn't fall on her face or get pulled from her back, followed by Momo throwing Tatsuki's jacket on Rukia's waist as a makeshift blanket.

In the meantime, the girls had gotten hungry. Tatsuki had a bag of chips in her bag, that she had originally bought for the flight. She shared it with the girls, wondering if she should wake Rukia up and offer her some too.

"Just whisper to her," Orihime suggested. Momo nodded in encouragement.

Instead, Tatsuki grabbed her phone, turning it on as she moved over to Rukia, who seemed peacefully asleep. She took a chip, quietly placing it on Rukia's lips. It fell off as Rukia stirred, her eyes opening. She looked at Tatsuki for a moment before letting out a soft laugh, her eyes closing as she rolled onto her side, the chip falling onto the floor. Tatsuki pursed her lips together in a smile. "Want some, Rukia?"

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**arisawatatsuki** posted a video  
**arisawatatsuki **sharing is caring. at** rk_rise**

Play Video

Comments

**himefan4ever** aww! rise is looking a lot better! and she looks so pretty, like a sleeping beauty

**chirandapanda101** pfft tatsuki, leave her alone LOLOL

**fuckyeahtatsuhime** little leader cant catch a break~ lol~

**lalalandalways76** did anyone notice how rise's shirt was kinda sheer... you can totally see a black/blueish colored bra underneath omg :D


	9. Back To Work

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN RETURN TO KARAKURA AFTER A WEEK IN ORLANDO, FLORIDA**

_Today, girl group Girls' Reign finally returned to Karakura town, after visiting Florida for a week. The group was due back to Karakura yesterday, but the flight was rescheduled after leader Rise was hurt by an airport security and had to be hospitalized. Luckily, all four members have returned in one piece. Now, we await for October as they resume their schedule and begin work on their next comeback._

* * *

The girls were standing next to each other in a row, inside of the large office room, with slightly nervous looks on their faces. Yoruichi stood next to the large mahogany desk, her face expressionless. Slowly, the large leather chair behind the desk turned, revealing Urahara, who folded his hands and propped his chin in them, a smirk on his face.

"Welcome back, girls. As you know.. today is September first. You know what that means."

The girls all glanced at each other, and Yoruichi was now smiling, as she jumped up and sat on the edge of Kisuke's desk.

"Comeback time. We're planning to release your new mv on October 7th, if everything goes according to plan. It's a good thing you already recorded the songs for your new album, and learned the choreography.." he smirked appreciatively at his wife, who sat on his desk, "The only things we have left are filming the mv for your title song, _Siren_. All of you go to the salon room, Rangiku is waiting for you."

* * *

The beautiful, large salon room of Urahara ent. building was as clean and bright as always. The girls had gone there after being instructed by Urahara, it was time to change their hairstyles for their comeback.

Rangiku was as beautiful and bubbly as always, tall, and curvacious. Her short blond waves had been pulled back into a ponytail, her nails today were painted in gold and purple.

Her assistant, Yumichika, was as fashionable as ever, his favorite eyelashes/feather in red and yellow. He could be seen walking back and forth in the salon, collecting things they were probably going to use.

"Alright, girls!" Rangiku grinned as they walked into the room, "I'm going to tell you guys about your hair, first, of course. We'll start with miss leader, hm?" she held a hand in Rukia's direction, smiling, "The concept of this comeback is dark, strong, and confident women who are warriors, and don't take crap from anybody."

Rangiku looked down at her clipboard for a moment, "So Rukia-chan, Rise, your main style for this comeback is going to be parted to the right side... we're going to straighten it out, add nice, thick extensions so your hair will be at your lower back.. and we're dying it dark, navy blue.. it will look black normally but it will look amazing under the light!"

"Tatsuki, the length of your hair is at.." she paused, reaching out and fingering her short locks thoughtfully, "I'd say, chin length, once we straighten it. We're going to give you extensions, too. Your hair will be probably halfway down your back. We're giving you some blond streaks, too, to make it more edgy and bold."

"Orihime.. we're actually going shorter with you.. you've had really long hair since your debut, only varying between your waist and your hips. We're not giving you a bob-" she laughed at Orihime's slightly nervous look, "We're cutting it just to chest length. And we're going to dye it a bit darker, too. So it'll be less light burnt orange and more.. say, auburn. We need to fix your bangs, too, so they'll frame your face.

"Momo, we're cutting your hair short." Rangiku laughed at her surprised expression, "We're going shoulder length! And we're dyeing it, too. It'll look dark purplish, but under the light it will be magenta."

"All right? Let's get started! I will work on Rukia and Tatsuki, because I have to do extensions for you guys. Orihime and Momo will be with Yumichika."

* * *

Rukia sat in her chair, a heavy plastic cover draped over her shoulders. Her hair was covered with dark, blackish blue dye, and had been covered with a plastic hair cover. She was sitting in her chair, waiting as the dye worked its wonders. She busied herself with her phone, taking a picture of herself, not completely. Only her right eye was showing in the picture, the rest of it mostly the dark blue hair that was up and wrapped in the plastic. She sent the picture to Ichigo.

(1) **new text message**

From: **Rukia**  
_I'm at the salon!_

(view photo)

From:** Ichigo**  
_...is that blue hair dye on you_

Rukia chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow as her phone vibrated in her hand again.

From: **Ichigo**  
_are they dyeing your hair blue?!_

From: **Rukia**  
_Maybe..._ :)

From:** Ichigo**  
_No way_

From: **Ichigo**  
_Send me a picture when its done_

From: **Ichigo**  
_Ok?_

From:** Ichigo**  
_Rukia?_

From: **Ichigo**  
._.please_

From: **Rukia**  
_sure babe~_

From: **Ichigo  
**-_- _I'm being serious!_

From: **Rukia**  
_I know~_

* * *

That night, Rukia arrived at Ichigo's dorm at the apartment complex. There was a large section of the complex that was owned by Urahara entertainment, and was meant to be used as the idols' living areas. Even though Ichigo's family lived in Karakura, Urahara building was on one side of town, and his family home and clinic was on the other side, meaning a 1 hour drive to get from one point to another. Because of this, Ichigo had moved to stay in the complex that the members lived at, as well.

Right now, they were both lying in his bed in the dark. She turned quietly, snuggling closer to his body as his fingers ran gently through her hair- as he'd been doing ever since she'd come over.

"You've never had long hair before," his voice was low and warm in her ear, and she squirmed to get even closer, "It suits you,"

She tilted her chin up slightly, her nose touching the underside of his chin, "Oh?"

"Mm," he ran his fingers gently through the long, navy-black locks, "Your fans are all going to pass out when the mv releases... Rukia.."

"Hm?"

"Remember how I said that Urahara had an idea of how to confirm our relationship.."

"Mhm?"

"Well.." Ichigo's eyes drooped, "Remember that ballad we wrote together, way back when you were a trainee.."


	10. Girls Comeback

The girls began work for their comeback immediately, spending 3 days to record for their new mv. On September 3rd, the girls were allowed a break until 7 pm to celebrate Orihime's birthday. They went out to a restaurant for lunch, all of them wearing beanies with their hair safely tucked away so that nobody would be able to see their new comeback looks.

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**rk_rise** posted a photo  
**rk_rise** happy birthday Hime :) at **xolovehime**

Comments

**himefan4ever** happy birthday to the giant baby princess!

**chirandapanda101** their all wearing beanies, did they get their hair done for comeback?

**fuckyeahtatsuhime** their def working on their comeback! I cant wait!

* * *

Later, as they wanted it to be a surprise for the group's baby, Rukia snuck away quietly during filming and returned with a cake, decorated with edible flowers and 20 lit candles. The girls shared the cake with their staff, as well. Before blowing it out, Orihime quickly took some pictures of the rather perfect cake. Afterwords, she was incredibly excited to find that it was bean paste flavoring. She saved a photo of the cake to upload on instagram.

* * *

**INSTAGRAM**

_Instagram is a fast, beautiful and fun way to share your life with friends and family. _

Sign up | Log in

**xolovehime** posted a photo  
**xolovehime** I was so surprised, I wasn't expecting this at all! Thank you so much everyone! ❤ ❤ ❤ at **arisawatatsuki, momokoGR, rk_rise**

Comments

**himefan4ever** its so pretty! congrats hime!

**chirandapanda101** its sweet that the other members did this for her :')

**fuckyeahtatsuhime** she's 20 now! all of the members are out of teen years~

* * *

For the next three weeks, the girls worked very hard on their upcoming comeback, finishing the filming for their mvs and reviewing the songs and choreography. It was lengthy, sometimes bitter work, but the results were flawless.

Their mv released on October 4th.

* * *

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: GIRLS' REIGN COMEBACK! RELEASE OF SIREN M/V**

_Today at approxiamately 9:00 PM, Urahara Entertaimnent's official youtube channel posted Girl's Reign's long awaited comeback mv, titled 'Siren'. The song was dark and electric, as were the girls. Fans raved over leader Rise's long, night colored locks, and Momoko's magenta cut. The mv was immensely boosted by fans, as the mv received over a thousand likes in one do you think?_

* * *

For the next month, the girls performed, and performed, and performed. They performed at Music Core, Blue Net, Japan Live, and many other outdoor performances.

Finally, on the last day of October, Rukia was called to Urahara's office. It was rare for the girls to go there; usually it was Yoruichi who handled them. They only went to the office if there was a serious issue they needed to discuss with, "the big boss".

It was a bit unnerving that Rukia had been called alone. She had left the dorm she shared with her members, going alone to Urahara building, riding alone in the elevator all the way to the top floor where his office was.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find Ichigo there, already sitting in one of the chairs. Urahara smirked lightly. "Come in Kuchiki-san, we have much to discuss."

Rukia entered, the heavy door closing behind her as she sat down in the chair next to her. She glanced at Ichigo for a moment before looking at Urahara, "...Am I in trouble?"

Urahara chuckled, "Not at all Kuchiki-san. I've called you because I need to discuss with you, as well as Kurosaki-san, as to how we will be handling your engagement." He leaned back slightly in his chair, "It is true you are planning to wed come May of next year?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, we will need to make an official announcement of course. But press conferences are not my style. And they bore me!" Urahara grinned, "So, I have the perfect idea." he handed a paper to Rukia, who took it from him.

She looked at the paper silently. It was the lyrics for a song she and Ichigo had written over 6 years ago, when she was a trainee. She remembered she'd been inspired by a rather beautiful evening she'd spent with him- that was the first year they had been dating, albeit secretly. Only her boss, close family, and the members knew about it.

She'd written most of the song, but Ichigo had indeed filled many of the blank lines for her. He always did. In the end, she'd told him enthusiastically, _"If I ever debut, I'll definitely sing this as an offical song!"_

But she'd forgotten about it, the lyrics remained in a folder in her bedroom. But now, here it was, neatly typed and printed, instead of written on a piece of notebook paper, her and Ichigo's handwriting blending together almost as some words were hers and some, his.

She smiled lightly at the page of lyrics, as the lines held a lot of sentimental value to her and brought back many precious memories of that younger time, before looking up at Urahara in confusion. "What about this?"

Urahara smirked, "I am planning on having your song officially recorded, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia's jaw dropped slightly, a tiny bit of anger surging in her. He'd decided on it without her permission! These were her lyrics! "Recorded?! Who-"

"A romantic duet," Urahara interrupted, "By Rise of Girls' Reign and K.I."

Rukia stared at him, her brain working to sort it out, "...K.I..." she paused, before sharply turning and looking at Ichigo, her eyes wide and bright. K.I.! Kurosaki Ichigo!

"It seems you understand it now," Urahara's voice brought her out of her slightly dazed state, "You and Kurosaki-san will record your duet, and it will be released on November 17th, at midnight. Rather than boringly just announce it, we'll give the fans the shock of a lifetime this way. This is the first marriage to happen within Urahara entertainment, anyways. And you two won't have to worry about hiding yourselves after this."

* * *

**GIRLS' REIGN: SIREN**  
_4th Full Album_

Tracklist:

1\. _Siren_  
2\. _Milk_  
3\. _Forever Girls_  
4\. _Mute_  
5\. _Pandora_  
6\. _Karma Baby_  
7\. _Last Kiss Goodbye_  
8\. _Bad Girl, Good Boy_  
9\. _Say Yes_  
10\. _Unbreakable_  
11\. _Never Alone_  
12\. _Mute_ (unplugged vers.)  
13\. _Miss Japan_ (Rise solo)  
14\. _One, Ten, Thousand Tears_ (Rise &amp; Momoko duet)  
15\. _Spotlights_ (Hime feat. Tatsuki)


	11. RISE FEAT KI - GLOW

**Author Note: **This chapter is for a guest who left a review asking if I could upload the new chapter today. You absolute darling! This is for you.

.

.

.

* * *

**KARAKURA DISPATCH: URAHARA ENTERTAINMENT'S LATEST UPLOAD A DUET BALLAD BY RISE OF GIRLS' REIGN AND..?**

_Last night, at approximately 12:03 AM, a new song was uploaded onto U.H. ent.'s official youtube channel. The video was entitled, **"The Sun, The Moon, &amp; The Truth"**. The video had no footage, but a single photo that last the entire 4 minutes and 43 seconds of the video. _

_The photo was of Girls' Reign's leader Rise, dressed in white, posing with a man, who is seen to be kissing her forehead. The man was quickly identified by fans as Kurosaki Ichigo, a manager of Girls' Reign. It is also deduced that K.I., which was the name on the photo next to Rise, are the initials of Kurosaki. _

_Now we wonder, what does U.H. ent. mean by this surprise upload, that came with no warning? Is this their way of announcing Rise's true relationship with Kurosaki-san? _

View video | Leave a comment | Sign up

Comments

**bbygurl2007** I LOVE LOVE LOVE the ballad. it's so soothing bad lovely. Rise's voice suits ballads well anyways. Manager Kurosaki should debut with a group of his own!

**allrise4rise** They're 100% dating, its obvious from the picture itself. SHES WEARING A WEDDING DRESS PEOPLE. and that tiffany ring too.

**risokoss** this has to be fake! urahara's forcing rise to pretend she's dating their manager to hide the REAL relationship, which is risehime!

**ballerina101** well, i'm not going to accept or reject anything until urahara calls a press conference

* * *

Rukia sighed softly as she made her way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of milk tea. Yesterday night, her duet song "Glow" had been uploaded to the official youtube channel. She had no idea what kind of response the public had, but she'd stayed inside all day under Urahara's order. She knew Ichigo was at Urahara building right now, as she'd texted him earlier.

Urahara had said to remain at her dorm until after the press conference he was holding today. So Rukia had stayed inside, waiting for Urahara to call.

* * *

**BREAKING: KARAKURA DISPATCH: CEO URAHARA KISUKE CONFIRMS GIRLS' REIGN LEADER RISE IS ENGAGED**

_Today, Urahara ent. held a press conference to which the attendees were Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruchi, as well as Kuchiki Byakuya &amp; Kurosaki Isshin. At the short conference, Urahara Kisuke confirmed that Rise of Girls' Reign is engaged to Kurosaki Ichigo. Further revelation states that they plan to marry in May of next year._

_Urahara denied that Rise's marriage would equal her termination from Girls' Reign, as well as the disbandment of the group. He further stated that neither he nor Girls' Reign intend to end their contracts due to Rise's taking hiatus. _

_We congratulate Rise on her engagement and wish her the best._

* * *

When Urahara returned from the press conference, he called Rukia from his office and told her that everything had been confirmed. A few minutes after Rukia hung up the call, there was a knock at her door.

She opened it, and Ichigo threw his arms around her, closing the door behind her as he went entered the house, kissing her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around him, her face pressed against his chest as they stood there for a long time.

"It's over," Ichigo's voice was soft and full of relief, "We don't have to stay hidden anymore.."

Rukia tilted her chin up, looking at him with wide indigo eyes.

"I'm happy, Ichigo."

"Yeah." his finger traced her brow gently, "Me, too."

They both looked over at the door when they heard the bell ring. Rukia let go of Ichigo, walking over and opening the door, only to be bombarded by her members.

Orihime threw her arms around her, causing them to stumble back slightly, "Oh, Rukia, it's so_ exciting!_ We're so happy for you! Now you and Kurosaki-kun can hold hands in public! Oh Rukia, can I be your bridesmaid? I know its early to ask, but.." Inoue went on talking incredibly fast. Rukia laughed as Momo and Tatsuki hugged her too, and Tatsuki went to tease Ichigo.

Everything, Rukia decided, was going to turn out fine.

* * *

Once again, all four girls stood in a line inside of Urahara's high ceiling office. Urahara sat at his desk.

"As you know ladies, the Japan Music Awards is held ever year on December 28th. This year, I received notice that Girls' Reign has been nominated for 5 different awards- best female group, best dance performance female group, best female vocal performance, artist of the year, and song of the year... so its vital that you attend. It will be held in the city of Seireitei, as always. You will fly there in 2 weeks."

* * *

Rukia laid quietly on her bed, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, her hair fresh and damp from her recent shower. She propped her leg onto her other knee, wiggling her pink painted toes as she ate the gummy worm Momo had attempted to scare her with. Currently the other girls were in the kitchen, and Tatuki was in the room she shared with Momo, probably on her laptop.

Rukia laid there, feeling content and relaxed, her eyes only opening when she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. She reached out blindly, feeling for it and grabbing it.

(1) new text message

From: **Ichigo**  
_hey_

She typed her reply, smiling lightly.

From: **Rukia**  
_Ichigo dearest~_

From: **Ichigo**  
_u at ur dorm?_

From: **Rukia**  
_yes. where r u?_

From: **Ichigo**  
_Working with Yoruichi-san_

From: **Ichigo**  
_We're booking seats for the flight to Seireitei_

From: **Rukia **  
_Can i have a window seat plz?_

From: **Ichigo**  
_u had it last time. its hinamori's turn_

From: **Rukia**  
_oh really_

From: **Ichigo  
**_yeah. and inoue's turn is after that_

From: **Rukia**  
_GO DATE THEM, THEN_

From: **Ichigo**  
_rukia!_

From:** Ichigo**_  
dont joke about that shorty_

From: **Ichigo**  
_oi rukia_

From: **Ichigo**  
_Rukia_

From: **Ichigo**  
_Rukia?_

From: **Ichigo**  
_come on, dont be mad_

From: **Ichigo**  
_ur not really mad, r u?_

From: **Ichigo**  
_rukia?_

From: **Ichigo**  
_RUKIA_

From: **Ichigo**  
_..I gotta go.. Hanataro keeps shrieking my name_

From: **Ichigo**  
_Rukia.._

From: **Rukia**  
_what do u want ichigo dearest_

From: **Ichigo**  
_come on now  
_

From: **Ichigo**  
_dont be mad at me_

From: **Rukia**  
_..._

From: **Ichigo**  
_rukia-pettt_

From: **Rukia**  
_hurry up and finish ur work_

From: **Rukia**  
_come get me b4 u go to ur apt_

From: **Rukia**  
_I wanna stay with u tonight_

From: **Ichigo**  
_of course I will_

From: **Rukia**_  
u better._

From: **Ichigo**_  
dont be mad at me ok?_

From: **Rukia**_  
im not_

From: **Ichigo**_  
promise?_

From: **Rukia**_  
promise_

From: **Ichigo**_  
ok  
❤ _

From: **Rukia**_  
..did you do a heart?_

From: **Ichigo**_  
yeah_

From: **Rukia  
**_cute! ❤ ❤ ❤  
_


	12. Japan Music Awards pt 1

Girls' Reign and their staff flew to the city of Seireitei on December 25th; their plane landing at 9:45 pm. Momo, Tatsuki, and Orihime shared a room, Ichigo and Rukia took their own, Rangiku and Yumichika, and Uryu and Sado shared one. The next morning, the three girls had woken up and decided to go find breakfast at the nearby resturant. They had called Sado and asked if he could take him, and he, being the early riser, had agreed.

"Did Rukia reply?" Tatsuki was sorting through her suitcase, glancing over at Momo, who was sitting on the bed, looking at her phone. Orihime was standing at the bathroom counter, drying her hair with a blow dryer.

"No," Momo rolled her eyes lightly, "I'm not surprised. She's probably still in bed right now,"

"I _knew_ letting her room with Ichigo was a bad idea. That guy never lets her get out of bed on time. They're probably still rolling around kissing right now,"

"Rukia-chan will kill you if she hears this~!" Orihime sang out teasingly from the bathroom. Tatsuki snickered.

"I'm jealous. Its easier for her since Kurosaki-kun is our manager. He has to go everywhere with us.. so they're able to be together all the time." Momo sighed, looking at her phone, "Must be nice to wake up all cozy and warm," she snickered at her own comment, glancing up at Tatsuki's fake-saddened face, "What?"

"What about me huh? We shared a bed last night!"

Momo laughed as Tatsuki threw her towel at her playfully, "So-_rry!"_

Tatsuki's phone vibrated and she glanced down, "Oh, Sado-kun's here. Let's go Momo!" she grabbed her black bag, pocketing her phone and getting up, she glanced over her shoulder, "Orihime, you sure you don't wanna come?"

"I'm sure," Orihime was now running the straightener thru her hair, "You guys go on, I have Hani to give me company,"

"Alright," Tatsuki and Momo left, the door closing behind them. Orihime went over to the bed, where her two year old tan colored Pomeranian dog was lying, sighing quietly. She had brought Hani with her because she didn't want to constantly leave him with Tatsuki's parents, worrying that she was burdening them- they already took care of Hani whenever the girls were on tour- so she had brought Hani with them.

The problem was... traveling stressed Hani out.. resulting in.. well, diarrhea. Orihime sighed softly as she picked up the little dog, petting him gently. "Good boy Hani.. ohhhh yes you are,"

* * *

Rukia shifted lightly, her sleepy eyes staying closed as she moved her head until her lips pressed against Ichigo's temple gently. It was 7:45 in the morning, and he was dead asleep- not that she blamed him. She had heard her phone vibrate a few minutes ago, but she couldn't really move to grab it in her position, twisted up in the bedsheets with her knocked out fiancee.

She moved now, stretching her arm out to reach the nightstand where her phone sat, Ichigo grunted in sleep as he slipped down, his head resting against her chest as she grabbed her phone, sighing in accomplishment as she moved back under the blanket.

"Ichigo.." she murmured his name as she grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him up a little to make him more comfortable. He groaned in his sleep, fidgeting against her as she rolled her eyes, whispering in annoyance, "Move up, Ichigo...up. Please, baby," she tried to coax him, but he was too deep in sleep to move, "Ichigo, _up..!" _finally he obeyed, his head plopping against the junction of her neck and shoulder as his right arm wrapped around her waist, a soft, content little snore leaving him.

She looked at her phone, seeing unread text messages.

(11) New text messages

From:** Tatsuki**  
_Rukiaaaaa r u awake?_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_Rukiaaaa_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_stop making out with your fiancee and answer me_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_u r grounded young lady_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_WAKE UP GIRL_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_Im gonna glue ichigos lips together when i see him_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_were going to ihop! if u wanna come answer now_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_if u wanna go theres 10 minutes left_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_Sado's downstairs waiting, me and Momo r going_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_we'll bring u lovebirds chocolate chip pancakes. i no there ur fave_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_if u want n e thing else text me_

Rukia rolled her eyes, smiling as she typed a quick reply.

From: **Rukia**  
_chocolate chip is fine. could u ask 4 strawberry topping? and mind u, we were SLEEPING. nothing else!_

From: **Tatsuki**  
_suuuure. riiiight ;)_

From: **Rukia**  
_Thanks :P_

Rukia set the phone back on her nightstand, curling under the blanket, she rubbed her nose against Ichigo's temple, her eyes closing.

* * *

Later, after breakfast, the group had split up. Since it was a free day, Rukia had decided to visit her brother and sister, and Ichigo went with her in the black tinted sedan. Hitsugaya picked up Momo in his fancy silver Mercedes and took her to their house. Tatsuki had decided to take a rental car herself to go to a store she'd seen. She had asked Orihime if she wanted to come along, but Orihime was worried about Hani's rather difficult health position, so she had declined.

Now Orihime was alone in her hotel room, and she decided to rent a movie on the hotel's tv. She called the front desk and asked for Ratatouille, her favorite movie. As she was setting it up, there was a knock at her door.

"Uryu!" She smiled happily at seeing him there, wearing a dark brown sweater and jeans, with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Can I come in?" he smiled easily, holding up the bag, "I got ice cream,"

"Of course!" she moved aside, letting him in and closing the door behind her, she turned when he grabbed her waist gently, giving her a little kiss. "Cherry garcia right?"

"My fave!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Orihime had gone to the bathroom when an evil prank idea stuck Uryu. He stood up and went to the little kitchenette, finding peanut butter, he mixed a bit with his chocolate caramel ice cream, before going over and, kneeling, careful spilled some on the floor.

He left the rest of it on the counter, returning to his seat as Orihime came out, "Hey 'hime?"

"Hm?"

"I think Hani used the restroom on the floor again."

"Aghh!" Orihime walked over, tying her hair in a bun on her head, "Where is it?"

"There.." he pointed, glancing up at her as she bent her knees slightly, staring at it. "Yeah, it's definitely..." she sighed quietly. "At least it's thicker than before.."

She paused as Uryu knelt by it, her mouth opening as he reached towards it with a single finger. "Don't touch it! Baby- no oh mY GOOOOOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" - as he stuck his finger in his mouth, now giggling.

She stared at him in horror, her hands on her face. Uryu sat back, laughing.

"UR-_YUUUU!"_

He laughed harder, saying lowly, "Y-You've been punked.."

"What IS that?!" Orihime cried, now laughing as well, albeit nervously. Uryu grinned, "Peanut butter.. mixed with choco-caramel ice cream.."

"You're horrible!" Orihime cried, now laughing as much as he was. They both paused for a minute, staring at the chocolate puddle on the floor.

"I can't believe I said 'at least its thicker'."

* * *

The day of the awards show was hectic, to say the least. The girls got dressed according to the outfits as Uryu gave to them, as always. Momo's dress was a bright blue, knee length dress that tied in a black bow at the waist. Rukia's was floor length and made of a soft white chiffon. Tatsuki had donned a simple navy colored dress, and for Orihime, Uryu had chosen a pink, ruffled dress that was from his Summer 2015 collection, yet to be released. He had designed it with her specifically in mind. Ichigo and Sado drove them to the place where it was to be held.

They pulled up on the red carpet, stopping so that the girls could get out. Ichigo handed the keys to the valet as the girls posed together for photos, as was the routine. A reporter from Karakura Dispatch handed Orihime a microphone.

"Hime-san! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you!"

"You and your members all look lovely this evening," the reporter stated, "What was the inspiration behind your fashion choices for this evening?"

"Fashion?" Orihime paused, "Well.. our stylist, Ishida Uryu, chooses clothing for us that will suit us well, and also match our personal styles. For me, I'm wearing this beautiful dress from Ishida-kun's unreleased Fall 2015 clothing line!"

Behind them, Ichigo and Rukia were being bombarded with paparazzi, since this was their first public outing since the news of their engagement came out. Ichigo had Rukia on his arm as the reporters shouted many questions at them. Finally, Rukia stepped forward, letting a reporter hold the mic to her lips.

"Rise-san, is it true that you plan to marry in May of next year? If so, are the rumors about Girls' Reign disbandment true?"

"It is true that we're planning to marry in May," Rukia nodded, her smile gentle, "But as for the disbandment rumors.. they are not true. I wish for Girls' Reign's way down to be beautiful.. we have no intention of leaving."

"What about the baby rumors? There are rumors you're due for a baby in July!"

Rukia held back a laugh as Ichigo blushed profusely behind her, "No, they're not true either. It's a dream of mine... but no, the rumor is not true."

* * *

**ARTICLE: GIRLS' REIGN RISE AT 2014 JAPAN MUSIC AWARDS**

Get the look!

**Rise** wore:

_Emilio Pucci silk chiffon gown (white) - 8,200 $_  
_Diamond Stick Drop earrings (rose gold) - 3,750 $_  
_Tiffany diamond engagement band - 2,425 $_  
_T-strap close toe heels (black) - 55 $_  
_Velvet clutch with gold trim (black) - 35$_

**Momoko** wore:

_Madame Rage bow front dress (blue) - 3,300 $_  
_Electric blue and black watch - 140 $_  
_Chandelier Lace Drop earrings (black) - 69 $_  
_Louboutin pumps (black) - 620 $_  
_Betsey Johnson round telephone clutch - 88 $_

**Tatsuki** wore:

_Swing Cocktail Dress (navy) - 1,750 $_  
_Marce Jacobs Star bangle - 70 $_  
_Tri tone crystal ring - 20 $_  
_Peeptoe platform heels (navy) - 37 $_

**Hime** wore:

_QUINCY layered chiffon ruffle dress (pink) - 1,720 $_  
_Les Néréides La Diamantine bracelet (pink) - 379 $_  
_Mother of pearl earrings (pink) - 1,695 $_  
_SJP Strappy Sandal heels (pink) - 130 $_  
_Ted Baker London Bow flap clutch (pink) - 150 $_

* * *

The hall inside was huge. There was a center stage that was fairly large, surrounded by the seating arrangements, done in rows of three seats each. Each seat had a paper stuck to the back with a certain person's name on it.

They found their seats easily, finding that Orihime, Momo, and Tatsuki's seats were together, and then Rukia, Ichigo and Sado. Rukia's seat had a paper taped to the back that said "Girls' Reign Rise". Ichigo's seat said "Kurosaki Ichigo" on the back.

Rukia, with her long hair pulled back and pinned neatly so her forehead showed, smirked lightly as she sat down in her seat, glancing as Ichigo sat next to her. "They so did this on purpose,"

"Did what?" Ichigo murmured his reply, leaning with his elbow on the armrest looking at her, his chin propped in his hand. She pulled the collar of his suit jacket gently. "This seating arrangement. Since we were announced official they've been dying to see us together."

He laughed. The lights dimmed, lighting the stage only for the awards show to start.


End file.
